Spiderweb
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Her live had been over the moment she had been caught, she just hadn't expected for him to take such delight in tormenting her after. He was a spider, keeping her in its web, to enjoy whenever it wanted to.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Written for the Quidditch League – Season 4 Fanfiction Competition – Round 12**

 **Round 12 – Out Of The Ordinary**

You can't deny that there are certain characters or pairings in this fandom that are always (or the most part anyway) written under the same couple of genres. How many times have you come across a story about an angsty Harry or a funny story about the Marauders? I'm guessing a lot, so we're going to be mixing it up some of those common combinations this round.

 **Chaser 2:** Write a DRAMATIC story about THE WEASLEY FAMILY

 **Additional Prompts:**

1.(word) control

13.(quote) 'It's easy to make a decision if you already know what the outcome will be.' - Armin, Attack On Titan

14.(creature) Acromantula

 **Chaser 2 for the Wimbourne Wasps**

 **Warnings: Rape, rated M (with permission from judge)**

 **Trigger: Rape**

* * *

 **Spiderweb**

 _Her screams were muffled by the hand covering her mouth. She struggled as hard as she could, but he was so much stronger than her. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear, whispering sweet nothings that she was too panicked to hear._

"Cedrella!"

She smiled when she saw her younger sister rushing towards the corner of the library she had tucked herself in.

"What are you doing here, Charis? I believed that the way to the library had remained a mystery to you for these five years you have spent here, at Hogwarts."

Charis huffed at her, and Cedrella's smile felt less fake on her lips. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was teasing her little sister. It always warmed her heart to see Charis behaving less like the pureblood doll everyone believed her to be. It only happened when they were alone together; Cedrella would always be grateful for the trust her little sister had in her.

Charis took a seat beside her, looking out the window for a moment before turning back to her. Cedrella raised an eyebrow when she saw the serious expression her sister had.

"Are you… are you well?" Charis asked, biting her lip.

Cedrella frowned. "Of course. Why would I not be?"

Charis' shoulders dropped, and she looked out the window once again. "You're my sister." Cedrella barely made out the words. "The others might not notice that you have been acting differently, but you can't hide it from me." Charis looked back at her, deep blue eyes shrouded with concern. "Did something happen?"

" _N-no! Sto-no, let me go!" Cedrella kicked and pushed with all the strength she had. She turned her head, trying to escape the lips that were mapping every inch of her skin. She stretched her arm, trying to reach her wand, but she could barely graze it with her fingertips._

" _So beautiful. So perfect. So mine."_

 _Tears fell from her eyes at the moaned words, her strangled sobs swallowed by the mouth claiming her._

Cedrella smiled. "No, nothing happened. Everything is well. I am just tired. Looking forward to winter break?"

Charis continued to look at her with that serious expression, and Cedrella kept her smile painted on her lips. Then, to her relief, her little sister nodded.

"I trust you." If a part of Cedrella's heart broke at those words, it was fine; no one but her needed to know. "And yes," Charis grinned, "I am looking forward to winter break. We have not seen Callidora in such a long time. It is strange not having her around anymore." Charis pouted at her. "This year, you'll be leaving as well, and I'll be all alone next year."

Cedrella chuckled. "I doubt you will be alone, dear sister. There will always be a Black gracing these halls."

Charis laughed, her blue eyes losing the shadows that had been marring their perfection, and Cedrella let a smile stretch her lips.

Yes, everything was well.

* * *

Cedrella smiled when she was wrapped in a hug by her older sister. Since Callidora had been married to Harfang, they had not had the opportunity to spend as much time together as she would have liked.

"Sister," Callidora sighed, "I have missed you."

Cedrella tightened her arms around her sister before letting go.

"It is good to see you."

Callidora linked their arms, a warm smile on her lips, and started leading her to the family room.

"It is. Are you excited?" Callidora asked with a teasing glint in her eyes, and Cedrella could not stop her blush. Callidora giggled, her eyes alight with mischievousness. "Abraxas is a good match; our parents chose well. You will be the envy of many witches." The smile slid off Callidora's lips, and her eyes turned serious. "You are happy with the match, are you not?"

Cedrella nodded shyly. "Abraxas is a gentleman. He treats me well, and is very kind." Her blush darkened a shade.

"My, my, my," Callidora grinned, "is my sweet, little Cedrella in love?"

Cedrella blushed even deeper, and Callidora laughed all the way into the family room.

* * *

Cedrella held onto the toilet seat as she felt bile rising up her throat. She leaned forward, tears escaping her eyes as she felt the contents of her stomach empty themselves into the toilet once more.

She wiped her mouth with her hand, shakily getting back on her feet. She staggered against the wall, finding purchase on the chiffonier at her side.

"Laly," she whispered, her voice raw.

A soft pop signaled her house-elf's appearance, but she felt far too weak to even turn towards her.

"Mistress Cedrella!" Laly squeaked upon seeing her weakened state. "Mistress Cedrella must not be getting up. No, no, no. Mistress Cedrella be needing resting. Mistress Cedrella's baby be needing resting, too. Laly will care for Mistress, yes. Laly will."

Cedrella, though, heard none of it.

Baby.

Baby.

Baby.

 _She stared sightless at the ceiling above her. She could feel the heavy body above her, she could hear grunting near her ear, and feel hands crawling over her like spiders. She felt his smile as he took what was not his to take. She had struggled so much, until she felt him in her. She could not struggle anymore then; she could do nothing but stare at the stone ceiling, praying, hoping, begging, that it would be over soon. She flinched, closing her eyes, as he moaned her name and came._

Cedrella held a hand to her smarting cheek. She blinked. She blinked once more.

"Mother?" she whispered.

Her mother was kneeling in front of her on the bathroom floor. Her blue eyes, so much like Charis' eyes, were darkened with concern.

"Child, what is the matter? Laly woke your father and I in hysterics."

"Mother." Cedrella clutched at her mother's nightgown, tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to control herself. She was a Black; Blacks were not weak. Still, she could not resist crying. Sobs wracked her thin body as she slumped against her mother.

She screamed, muffling the sound on her mother's chest, and her grip was so hard that the soft silk in her hands threatened to tear. She could not hear her mother's words, nor the deep voice of her father as he entered the bathroom.

Why? Why her? What had she done to deserve this? She cried and screamed her anguish, and when she felt strong arms wrap around her, she fought against them. She punched and kicked and scratched.

"Don't touch me!" She felt her throat tear, but she did not care.

The arms disappeared, and she slumped forward, heavy sobs still wracking her body, even though she had no more strength left to hold herself up.

Slowly, what felt like an eternity later, her sobs lessened and the shuddering gasps she had been taking softened into even breathing.

She flinched at the hand that reached out to touch her shoulder, and that hand retreated again.

"Cedrella."

 _Mother_ , she wanted to say, but she hardly had the strength to blink, much less to talk.

"Sweetheart," her mother's soft voice murmured near her, "what is wrong? We cannot help you if we do not know."

"I begged," Cedrella whispered. "I begged him, Momma. But he just smiled. It hurt, and he just smiled and called me his. I feel disgusting. He was in me, Momma. And I fought, you have to believe me!" Cedrella looked up, tears still running down her face. "I tried; I really did. I tried to fight him, but he held me down. He was so strong..." Cedrella closed her eyes, unable to take the look of horror painted on her parents' faces.

"Oh, sweetheart."

Cedrella flinched at the choked sob coming from her mother.

"This be no good, this be no good for the baby."

Cedrella curled into a ball when the squeaky voice of her house-elf broke the silence, followed by the sharp gasps of her parents.

"Baby?" Her father's deep voice held none of the warmth she was used to. "Cedrella is with child?"

"Yes, Master Arcturus."

"I see."

Cedrella looked up at her father's tone. Her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest. "Father."

For a moment, his eyes reflected the anguish she was feeling, and then he blinked, leaving only steel resolve behind.

"The father?"

The father? He wanted to know who the father was? Cedrella laughed, she laughed until she sobbed, her arms wrapping around her abdomen. "Septimus. Septimus Weasley." She did not imagine the flash of deep-seated rage and hate that flashed in her father's eyes, but that, too, was gone in a blink.

"You are allowed to take anything you wish from this home. You have until morning to leave. We cannot–" her father stopped and took a deep breath. "We cannot allow such a taint on the Black name. Consider yourself disowned from the Black family."

Her father looked at her one more time, his eyes suspiciously bright, then left the room.

Cedrella barely felt the kiss her mother gave her on the forehead, or heard the whispered apology. She certainly did not see the tears running down her mother's cheeks, or the sobs her mother muffled into her father's chest.

* * *

Cedrella was startled awake by the banging on her door. She clutched her wand tightly before making her way across the room. Keeping her wand raised, she opened her door, only to stagger backwards when she saw who it was.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She could not believe her eyes.

Abraxas slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. His gaze roved over her, stopping shortly on her midriff, and she knew that he knew. Automatically, her arm wrapped around herself.

"Why do you think I am here?" He took a step forward. "Why did you leave? Why did you not come to me?"

"Our contract is void." Cedrella shook her head. "It was delayed to the next generation."

"You think I care about the contract?" Abraxas snarled, stalking forward, and making her flinch. He visibly pulled himself together, took a deep breath, and slowly reached for her hand. She let him, her heart racing at the feel of his large hand engulfing her own. "I do not care about the contract, love. I care about you. I always have."

Cedrella tried to blink away the tears; however, they fell anyway, tracing a path down her cheeks that Abraxas tried to sweep away.

"I am tainted, a disgrace. You deserve better."

"Do not say that," Abraxas murmured, pulling her to him. She flinched minutely, remembering spiders crawling along her skin. Abraxas kept his hold loose, giving her the chance to pull away if she wished. "Do not say that," Abraxas repeated. "You are the purest thing in my life, Cedrella."

Cedrella closed her eyes, stopping the tears from flowing. "Abraxas," she whispered, tangling her hands in his robes.

"I am going to destroy him." Abraxas' breath caressed her ear, and she let go. She cried in his arms, taking the comfort he was so willing to give her, even though she did not deserve it. She soaked up the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear, pretending that the promises of forever that fell from his lips would last.

She pulled away when her tears dried, and looked up into beautiful silver eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

His eyes softened, and slowly, so slowly, he leaned in and sealed their lips.

Cedrella shuddered at the feeling, tears filling her eyes once more. This was a nightmare a true love's kiss would not wake her from.

* * *

Cedrella felt her heart flutter when there was a knock on her door. It was a little earlier than what Abraxas had said; however, she did not care. She opened the door with a smile, only to have it freeze on her lips.

He took a step forward, and she stumbled back, her legs hitting the bed and making her stumble. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He gazed at her hungrily, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Cedrella." His voice was so different from Abraxas. So light and carefree. Who knew that such sweet blue eyes and boyish smile could hide such a monster.

"Septimus." Her voice did not waver, even though her heart was racing in her chest. His eyes sparked at the use of his name, and she almost flinched.

"My sweet love, I was so surprised to receive a letter from your parents." His eyes flew to her stomach. "They were only too glad to share the happy news."

Septimus stepped forward, closing in on her, and she started trembling. He reached out, caressing her cheek, and Cedrella closed her eyes in revulsion, the feeling of spiders crawling all over her skin in the forefront of her mind.

She flinched when his lips descended on hers, claiming them brutally. "I knew you were meant to be mine," he moaned, mouthing at her neck.

She was frozen in place, unable to even blink.

"I will arrange our wedding as soon as possible," he said, leaning back up and smiling at her.

Her eyes widened, feeling coming back to her body. "No." She shook her head.

"No?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No," she repeated, far more confidently than she felt. "Abraxas–"

Septimus chuckled, a dark look crossing his features. "Don't be naive, Cedrella. Dear Abraxas already has a new contract in hand." Cedrella's eyes widened, and a cruel smirk twisted Septimus' lips. "Yes, his father was quick to arrange it. His new bride is being Portkeyed straight from the Continent. A young French witch, or so I've heard." Septimus' eyes darkened, and before she could react, he was on top of her, pressing her against the bed. "No one but I will ever want you, my dear Cedrella." He licked her neck, and she could feel him harden against her, freezing her in place. "Do not be difficult, my beloved. That child you are carrying… you do not wish to see it suffer, do you? You know what happens to unwed mothers and bastards. Is that the life you wish for? You are barely able to afford this rundown room in Knockturn Alley. When the child comes along, how will you care for it? You are unable to go back to Hogwarts; you have no way to care for yourself or the child. Will you walk the streets in hopes of making some income?" She cried out at the sharp bite to her neck. "My dear, sweet Cedrella, I would buy you every single night and make you scream my name."

Septimus kissed away her tears, and then he got up, holding his hand out to her.

Knowing the outcome of her decision should have made it easier; then, why did she feel as if part of her was dying?

* * *

As Cedrella walked down the aisle, she could hear the whispers. Everyone was so proud of her, so in awe of her strength. Of her courage to leave her family and marry for love.

She wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream.

They knew nothing.

She stopped in front of her groom, praying that her trembling hands passed as nervousness. She glanced around the room in an effort to avoid the eyes of her future husband, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I invited him," Septimus murmured, a cruel little smile twisting his lips. "Are you not happy, my beloved?"

She blinked her tears away, ripping her gaze from the pained silver eyes locked on her.

She looked at Septimus as the Minister started the ceremony, and as the magic wrapped around her, she could not help but feel like pray that had fallen into an Acromantula's web.

"I do."

Cedrella Black was no more, and Cedrella Weasley's heart broke as her husband sealed her fate with a kiss.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Thank you to my wonderful teammates that went through the trouble of betaing this, Elle, Soph and Frida :D you guys rock :D


End file.
